indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Siouxsie and the Banshees
Siouxsie and the Banshees was een Britse rock- en postpunkband met als vaste bandleden: zangeres Siouxsie Sioux (spreek uit: Soezie Soe, echte naam Susan Janet Ballion, 27-5-1957), bassist Steven Severin en drummer Budgie. Biografie In 1976 wisten Siouxsie and the Banshees de aandacht op zich te vestigen door een twintig minuten durende versie van The Lord's Prayer te spelen, met Sid Vicious op drums. De Banshees uit de naam zijn een verwijzing naar de film Cry of the Banshee uit 1970. De band maakte nummers over ongebruikelijke onderwerpen, zoals het nummer Carcass over een slager die verliefd wordt op zijn vlees en de ultieme consequentie trekt om zijn eigen ledematen af te hakken. De band choqueerde op het podium onder meer door het gebruik van swastika's. De naam Siouxsie is afgeleid van een groep indianenstammen die samen de Sioux (spreek uit: soe) genoemd worden. De muziekpers gaf Siouxsie de bijnaam Ice Queen. Siouxsie omarmde de bijnaam en hij blijft dan ook jarenlang in gebruik. In 1977 en in 1978 maakte John Peel opnames van de band die verschijnen op lp's. In 1978 tekende de band bij Polydor en de single Hong Kong Garden verscheen. Het nummer draagt Siouxsie op aan haar lokale afhaalchinees, als protest tegen racistisch geweld. Het nummer is het openingsnummer op het eerste album The Scream. In 1979 verscheen het album Join Hands waarop uiteindelijk het nummer The Lords Prayer, eigenlijk een live nummer, dat met veel moeite op de plaat wordt gezet. De hoesillustraties uit de Eerste Wereldoorlog refereren aan het nummer Poppy Day over de klaprozen (poppies) op de grafvelden in Vlaanderen. Na Join Hands verlieten John McKay (gitaar) en Kenny Morris (drums) de band, vlak voor een optreden in Aberdeen (7-9-1979). The Cure stond in het voorprogramma en Robert Smith bood zich ter plekke aan als invalgitarist. Met een nieuwe vaste bezetting verscheen in 1980 Kaleidoscope, een titel die de veelzijdigheid van de band moet uitdrukken. De kerstsingle Israel (met op de hoes een davidster) is een goedmaker voor het gebruik van de swastika en Siouxsie and the Banshees willen hun racistische skinhead-fans liever kwijtraken. In 1981 verscheen het album Juju, met een afbeelding van een Afrikaans beeld (uit het Horniman Museum in Forest Hill (Londen)) op de hoes. Het album wordt wel beschouwd als het eerste gothicalbum. Het album A Kiss in the Dreamhouse uit 1982 is geïnspireerd door The White Album van The Beatles. Het Dreamhouse is overigens een bordeel. In de navolgende albums groeide de band naar melodieuze, moderne muziek. In de twintig jaar dat de band actief was, speelden er bijna evenveel verschillende gitaristen. In 1996 ging de band uit elkaar. Sioux en Budgie (Peter Clarke, 21-8-1957) richtten zich op The Creatures en Steven Severin (Steven Bailey, 25-9-1955, artiestenachternaam vernoemd naar een karakter uit de sm-roman Venus im Pelz.) ging zich bezighouden met kunst en filmmuziek. In 2002 gaf de band toch een concertreeks, The 7 Year Itch, naar aanleiding van hun twintigjarig jubileum. In 2004 volgde de Dreamshow-tour. Deze ging onder de naam An Evening With Siouxsie naar de Royal Festival Hall in Londen, met Siouxsie en The Creatures, aangevuld met Leonard Eto, van het Japanse Taiko-drumgezelschap Kodo en The Millennia Ensemble, een klassiek orkest. In juli 2006 tekende Siouxsie een platencontract met Universal. In de zomer van 2007 verschenen de single Into a Swan en het album Mantaray. Artiesten die Siouxsie hebben gecoverd * Tricky : "Tattoo" (Nearly God album)Tricky website (cover:"Tattoo"). * Massive Attack : "Metal Postcard" (The Jackal album)Massive Attack website * LCD Soundsystem : "Slowdive" (B-side :"Disco Infiltrator" single) LCD Soundsystem CD * Jeff Buckley "Killing Time" (live WFMU Studios radio, East Orange, NJ, 10.11.92) Jeff Buckley website * Red Hot Chili Peppers "Christine" (live V2001 festival). Red Hot Chilli Peppers V2001 festival setlist Samenwerking van Siouxsie met andere artiesten * Morrissey & Siouxsie : "Interlude" - single (1994) * Hector Zazou : "The Lighthouse" - album : Chansons Des Mers Froides (1995) * Marc Almond : "Threat of Love" - album : ''Open All Night (1999) * Basement Jaxx : "Cish Cash" - album : Kish Kash (2003) Bezetting * 1977-1979: Siouxsie (zang), Steve Severin (bas), Kenny Morris (drums), John McKay (gitaar) * 1979-1980: Siouxsie, Steve Severin, Budgie (drums), Robert Smith * 1980-1982: Siouxsie, Steve Severin, Budgie, John McGeoch (gitaar) * 1982-1983: Siouxsie, Steve Severin, Budgie, Robert Smith * 1984-1987: Siouxsie, Steve Severin, Budgie, John Valentine Carruthers (gitaar) * 1987-1995: Siouxsie, Steve Severin, Budgie, Martin McCarrick (keyboards, cello, accordeon), Jon Klein (gitaar) * 1995: Siouxsie, Steve Severin, Budgie, Martin McCarrick, Knox Chandler (gitaar) * 2002: Siouxsie, Steve Severin, Budgie, Knox Chandler * 2004: Siouxsie, Budgie, Knox Chandler, Leonard Eto, Ananda Ellis, Rehana Ellis, Kristopher Pooley In de periode vóór 1977 testte de band de drummer Dixon, bovendien speelde PT Fenton korte tijd gitaar (hij werd tijdens een optreden stante pede ontslagen). Dvd * 2003 : The Seven Year Itch Live (London 2002) * 2003 : The Best of (promo videos : 1 dvd + 2 cds) * 2005 : Dreamshow Live (Siouxsie solo) (London 2004) * 2006 : Nocturne Live (London 2003 met Robert Smith) Externe links * Officiële website van Siouxsie and the Banshees * Officiële website van Siouxsie Categorie:Britse rockband Categorie:Newwaveband